


Dean Gets a Party!

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30th Birthday Bash, Birthday Party, Cowboy Dean, Cowboy Hats, Cowboy Sam, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cowgirl Waitresses, Dean's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's 30th Birthday! Sam throws his big brother a Cowboy themed party, against Dean's wishes. The event planner, Balthazar and his brother, Gabriel make sure Dean loves his party anyways. Gabriel flirts with Sam practically the entire night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Gets a Party!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 30th Birthday! Wow, I feel old, big 3-0, guess me and Dean can mope together, lol.  
> I have been trying to finish this for more than a week but I can't seem to get much written. Spent an hour sitting in my computer chair trying only to end up singing and dancing to music instead. I wanted to write the smut ending but it's evading me.

It was Dean's thirtieth birthday in twenty-seven days and Sam knew that his older brother didn't want a party but that wasn't going to stop him. The twenty-six year old had gotten the phone number of a very ritzy event planner to the stars. It's not every year that your big brother hits such a milestone and he wanted to make sure none of Dean's friends forget it.

Balthazar was the owner of French Connections, an event company based right in Dallas, Texas. He was a man of impeccable taste and style, which might be an issue for Sam, but he was fairly certain that once the planner saw the amount of money being dropped on the party he might look the other way on the theme of the party, Cowboys.

Sam was to meet with the planner and the caterer first thing in the morning at a nice cafe near his place. He was dressed in faded blue jeans, a gray t-shirt and a beige plaid shirt, nothing too fancy. The expression the tall blonde hair, blue-eyed man had on his face was priceless, an equal mix of disgust and arrogance. The shorter golden hair, golden-eyed man on the other hand was more accepting looking.

The tall Texas-born heartthrob just shrugged it off as a snobby event planner and nothing more. He put on his charming smile and met the two men halfway for the polite handshakes and introductions. The shorter man was Gabriel, Balthazar's brother and the best caterer in the tri-city area. Sam nods when he recalls hearing the name during a conversation with a few of his friends about who to get to cater the 'not-party'.

Sam sat at the table, sitting opposite from the brothers. When the waitress comes over to take the trio's order Sam politely asks for a simple black coffee while Gabriel requests an extra grandee triple chocolate mocha with triple sugar. Balthazar doesn't even let the order faze him as he orders a large Columbian triple roast latte with a caramel shot. The young brunette writes down the group's order quickly and sets off to start their orders.

The three men sit in silence as they await their morning necessities. Sam senses the arrogance wafting off the event planner. He tries to ignore it as he bends over to grab a manila folder from his book bag, contained inside is all his ideas for the party.

Just as the waitress brings their order Sam gathers the courage to start the meeting. He makes it past the theme idea and is explaining how plaid is almost mandatory when he hears the quite vocal scoff from Balthazar.

"Are you serious? You do understand I don't do kids' parties, right? I'm a very well respected and accomplished event planner. I have arranged the official George W. Bush inauguration party, the first one, Eva Longoria's thirty-fifth birthday bash, Beyonce Knowles' kick-off party to Dreamgirls, Ethan Hawke's premiere of 'The Purge' and Lindsay Lohan's fifth Rehab party. What in your right mind makes you think  
I would even bother planning your mediocre attempt of a party, you hillbilly trash?"

Gabriel gasps before punching his brother in the shoulder for such a below the belt comment. "Hey Balthy, that's a little harsh, don't you think?" Gabriel looks at Sam with an understanding glance before glaring at his insensitive brother.

"Hardly," Balthazar scoffs as he crosses his arms in frustration. 

Sam grunts, "No offense taken on the hillbilly comment, just so you know, but actually you came highly recommended by my friends, Jim Beaver, Mark Sheppard and Mark Pellegrino, which are all actors as well, but ya know if you're too damn good to help out a close friend to those stars I guess I am currently wasting my time and yours!" Sam pushes his chair back loudly and stands up, balling his fists. 

It's Gabriel kicking Balthazar from under the table that stops Balthazar from his snob act. "Did you hear him, Mark Pellegrino! Damn, I totally wanna meet him! Balthy stop being a prissy bitch and listen to him, will ya?"

"Fine. I'm sorry, please sit down Mr. Winchester, my apologies for my rude behaviour." He rolls his eyes at his brother for clapping like an excited child. "It's just my services do not come at a low price."

Sam grits his teeth but sits back down. "You think I'm poor based upon my attire, but I am not lacking in the money department. I am a divorce lawyer at a good firm and my brother who this party is for is a mechanic and owner of his own garage for high end cars. If you knew how many Ferraris and Lambourginis there are in this city you would be shocked. So before you make snap judgements about someone you just met I'd appreciate it if you kept your attitude in check."

"Yes, sorry, continue." Balthazar gets his black portfolio binder from his briefcase and opens to a large pad of lined paper and clicks a pen to start writing. "What is the price range for this 'shindig'?" He says the last word like it gets stuck in his throat while saying it.

"Twenty thousand."

Gabriel's jaw drops at the amount. "Dollars, like American?"

"Yes, as I said very successful. Do I have your interest now Balthazar?"

The tall blonde looks up from his pad of paper and nods, giving a cheeky grin.

"Good, 'cause I was thinking maybe one of those mechanical bulls, Dean loves impressing the ladies around town with his bucking skills."  
Balthazar just nods and writes it all down, accepting any visuals Sam provides with a smile.

By the end of the meeting Gabriel is the one the most excited. It's always been his dream to meet Mark Pellegrino. The guy was Paul Bennett, Rita's ex-husband in the TV show Dexter. In Gabriel's opinion the guy was awesome and totally worth meeting. 

The venue was simple to narrow down, especially with the theme, in Texas, not like it's hard to find a barn. The entertainment was another story. Gabriel suggested cowgirl strippers, which Balthazar didn't seem against but he kept his tone casual, not wanting to piss off his new high-roller client.

It was Sam declining the idea in the end. Sure Dean would love strippers but this was not meant to be x-rated. He did okay the idea of cowgirl waitresses though, cut-off jean shorts, red plaid shirts tied in a knot and hair in pigtails or braids was the accepted look. Normally Sam would let Dean have his fun but he knew his parents were coming to this 'not-party' and John would not approved of Dean acting like a sex-crazed teenager, slapping asses and bribing the girls with one-dollar bills for private dances. That was perfectly acceptable behaviour for after the party, privately at their place.

Balthazar was the one to cut the meeting short, stating he had to get started on the preparations, leaving Sam and Gabriel in the cafe, drinking from their cups, talking about the food ideas. Gabriel was all for pigs in a blanket, but slightly hesitant on mini beef sliders. The golden haired caterer seemed to think his amazing culinary skills were best not wasted on baby burgers, but in the end Sam won the disagreement, the client is always right, even when he's outright incorrect he's still right. With a dramatic roll of his eyes and a huff Gabriel agreed to provide the snacks along with a few more cowboy inspired treats, all heartburn inducing of course, nachos, chilli, bite-sized ribs, jalapeno poppers and fried corn poppers, fried mushrooms and fried green tomatoes, so pretty much anything breaded and fried.

Sam felt like he accomplished most of what he wanted for the party. Twenty-one days was plenty of time to plan a party, Balthazar and 

Gabriel both assured Sam that the party would be awesome and within budget, with a twenty grand party budget Gabriel was fairly certain anything was possible.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
It was the day of the party and Dean was being extra moody when he found out that Sam went against his wishes and planned a party anyways. The mechanic was dragging his feet around the house, grunting at odd intervals.

Sam had to grit his teeth and remind himself that Dean is just being a whiny brat because it was a rather big milestone for him and as an emotionally stunted child he lacked the skills to express his feelings.

In the end it took Sam promising to buy him a pie from his favourite bakery before Dean would agree to get ready for his own party.

Dean was dressed in faded blue jeans, a grey undershirt and a green plaid shirt, hair spiked at the bangs. He figured if he was going to be subjected to this torture he might as well look dashing and maybe get a few phone numbers. It's not like the heartthrob has any issues getting dates or anything, it was just he has a preference and Sam made this party sound like the kinda shindig he would be able to find himself some honeys.

Sam got dressed in dark denim jeans, a white undershirt and a red plaid shirt. If Sam was honest he thought he and his brother looked damn fine and hopefully he wouldn't need a crowbar to pry the ladies off with, but Sam kept that thought to himself, not wanting Dean to know how shallow the blonde could be at times. The tall Winchester drove his gleaming Silver Dodge Ram 1500 to the barn the party was being held in, parking near the large door being used as the entrance. Dean laughed when he saw the banner on the outside. He exited the truck with a pout. By the time he walks into the party Sam has locked his truck and shoved a Stetson hat on top Dean's head, luckily not messing up his brother's hair.

Sam put on his own Stetson and puts on a genuine smile before following his brother inside.

The entire place looks great, streamers are hung along the haystacks, the ten tables are lined with plaid tablecloths, alternating between red, blue, green, black and brown. The scantily clad waitresses are of course dressed as cowgirls and Dean makes a beeline for the redheaded waitress closest to them.

Sam smiles when he gets a glimpse at the snack table. It is covered in the most delicious looking treats imaginable, all the foods Sam, 

Balthazar and Gabriel discussed along with a few more tasty things Sam didn't even think to ask for. The tall cowboy breaks out in a chuckle when the food god known as the caterer comes out of the back dressed in 'Daisy Dukes' himself. Sam thought only the waitresses were going to be dressed like that, not the petite man too.

Dean comes up behind his brother, slapping him on the shoulder. "Well that's not a sight you see on a daily basis, wow. Who in the world is that?"

Sam covers his face with his hand as he turns to look away. "That would be the caterer, Gabriel, he was not supposed to be dressed like that, I swear."

"Sure, sure, I believe you, Sammy, not! Is he for you?" Dean jokes, elbowing Sam in the gut.

"What? No!" Sam stammers, lost for words in his defence. Luckily that's the moment their parents find the brothers. Mary is the first to hug the birthday boy and give her eldest son a tender kiss on the right cheek before looking to see what the boys were looking at before they reached them. John gives a strong back slap to Dean followed by a hearty, "Congrats, it's a big year, son."

Sam takes the chance for a distraction and asks his parents how they are enjoying the party.

Dean just walks away, shaking his head as he chuckles.

Sam takes a few minutes to manage to sneak away from his mother, who is just overjoyed at how great the 'not party' turned out, against Dean's wishes. He turns and looks for his brother. "Hey Dean, there are games and entertainment this way." He points to the side of the barn, away from the plaid tables. "Not real shotguns but the water pistols are still cool, right?"

The birthday boy chuckles at the Carnival games but grabs one of the water pistols, spraying Sam in the face with it.

Balthazar interrupts the two brothers' water gun fight by clearing his throat rather loudly and tapping his expensive leather boot. "Not to get in the middle of this excitement but I need to speak to my client here."

Sam holsters his gun, putting it back on the table before fixing his hat, brushing his hair behind his ears. "Sorry, Balthazar, the place looks great, you did a great job."

"Naturally, although I must admit I did not honestly think this was a suitable venue, but thankfully my brother agreed with you. Is everything to your liking? Am I to assume this is your brother, the guest of honour?" He extends his right hand to shake Dean's hand.

"Yeah, that's me!" Dean surges forward, still holding his water pistol. As he shakes Balthazar's hand he sprays his leg.

Sam holds his breath, anticipating the obviously elegant event planner's outrage, but surprisingly the man does not react. He simply drops his hand, looking down at this wet pant leg in muted shock.

Sam quickly grabs the water pistol from his brother and pushes the blonde man away before the explosion. Luckily for the brothers Gabriel hands his brother a plaid hand kerchief from his back pocket with a smirk. "Relax, brother, remember the amount of money and breathe."

Balthazar sighs dramatically and accepts the advice. "I know, it's just he seems pigheaded."

"I'm more a fan of the brother too. That one is too short to be a cowboy, in my opinion." He winks as he steers Balthazar to the back of the barn to help him with the food as a distraction. 

Dean hits up the bar, getting a whisky on the rocks from the bartender. He winks as he accepts the glass, starting up a friendly conversation with the rugged looking bartender. Benny smiles and compliments the birthday boy, but can't devote too much time to him. As Dean walks back towards his brother he grabs a lasso from another game, spinning it until he has a good rotation. With one hand he ropes in a brunette waitress, pulling her from clearing off a table. "Well, hello there sweetheart, what's your name?"

Sam can't believe how crappy Dean is behaving at his own party but dares not call him out on it just yet.

"Hannah, now can I get back to work?" She turns, pulling the rope from Dean's hands. 

Usually Dean likes his women feisty but something about the demeanour of this one is off so he lets her get away easily.

Sam hangs around the food area, snacking on the tasty treats the caterer has prepared. As he takes a bite of his chilli the short golden haired caterer sneaks up behind him and scares him. The tall lawyer yelps, manly, he might add. He puts his paper bowl down on a plaid table and turns to punch his brother, but stops when he sees it's not in fact Dean that scared him. He lets his arms relax at his sides and he chuckles lightly, "that was not very nice Gabriel."

"Please call me Gabe, that's what I wanna hear you screaming later tonight." He winks as he shakes his ass, walking away.

Sam is left standing speechless, Dean jogs up to brother to hassle him. "There is no way that guy is not into you, Sammy. Even big shot divorce lawyers need to get lucky on occasion, remember that."

"Stop it, Dean, he's just very friendly. I think." Sam's eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

Dean laughs, knowing Sam is just not very good at identifying people flirting with him. He gets a devious idea. He walks over to the food area, looking for the caterer.

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to write the ending soon. Gabriel will rope in his cowboy, I'm thinking he does a strip tease to Pony by Ginuwine (I might have seen Magic Mike XXL the other day) There will be some bottoming from the top, Gabe rides his pony, and add a few cowboy phrases to make it cute. I assure it will earn it's E rating ;-)


End file.
